The Impossiable Man
by OhMyWatson
Summary: The TARDIS is tired. Tired of seeing her thief so sad and so perpetually lonely, so she comes up with an idea. An idea involving a College girl named Freya, a little bit of Space, with a sprinkling of time, and a handful of love.
1. Chapter 1

The universe.

A vast amount of space inhabited by vast amounts of planets, consolations, and, though some don't believe it, living creatures. Creatures not so different from us humans. Some are large, some small. Some cruel, and some impossibly kind. Some who have no sense of right and wrong, and some whose souls are tortured with the constant wonder if they are truly doing the good they want to be.

This man, this _impossible _man, was small _and _large and amazingly kind, but most of all, he was constantly tortured by his own soul.

_Though he needn't be._

He needn't be at all.

I sneered down at my computer which, _once again_, decided to fizzle out on me. And of course, it had to decide to do so when was in the middle of writing my final Chemistry report.. The one I was doing months in advance, because I have no friends since everyone here dislikes me. You would think that by our age they would have grown up some, but considering that most of the student body here only got in because mommy and daddy paid heaps of money to the school board (unlike me, who worked my ass off to get into this school), mostly under the table, they had nothing to lose. Wherefore I have everything to lose.

_Well, _not everything.

Okay everything. Which is not much, considering I can't even afford a proper laptop.

I bent down and gently banged my head on the key board. I guess I should be pleased I wrote the essay down on paper before I typed it, but I was in 3 pages already.

I sighed and leaned back on my bed.

I guess the perk of being poor is that I get a dorm room to myself. Everyone else is either in a fraternity of sorts, or living in a posh apartment. So little people actually live in this dorm that they can have one to a room instead of two, which works out fantastically for me since I have no friends and I would rather live in a cupboard under the stairs like Harry Potter then live with a Paris Hilton impersonation.

A **bad** Paris Hilton impersonation.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my irritation at the world (mainly the faction of the world that made this computer that would make a better brick to bludgeon myself with the write with).

_Think of some of your favorite things, Freya, just like mother used to say. You think of your favorite things when you're mad or scared to make you feel better. Let's see._

_Puppies._

_Bunny rabbits._

_Scotland in the spring time._

_When my laptop works._

_Men in nicely tailored suits._

_Full heads of hair you can run your fingers through._

_Time._

_Space._

_Crazy men with blue police boxes._

_Wait, what?_

I opened my eyes, my brows furrowed with confusion, and almost fell off my bed at the sight I beheld.

A bright blue-ish white ball of, what I can only assume was energy, floated in front of me face.

Every particle in my being told me to be scared, but I just….couldn't be. I don't know why, I just felt….safe.

I felt like I was home.

The ball reared back and threw itself into my chest, knocking me off my bed and onto the floor.

Images flashed through my head.

_Gallifrey._

_Time lords._

_The TARDIS._

_Rose._

_Martha. _

_Sarah-Jane._

_Time._

_Space._

_The infinite universe._

_The doctor._

_Our thief._

I eyes whipped open, my lips parted in shock and awe.

_The Doctor, My thief._

I need to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**My immeasurable thanks go out to **_**Reconstructing Alice, Bumblebee1013, obvious**__**pseudonym, ToxicSoap04, LovelyMonstarrs, i-dun-did-it, meshalok, **_**and **_**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith**_** for the Favorites, Reviews, and Follows. They mean so much.**

The man sighed, running his fingers through his thick brown hair. He was tired. He hadn't slept for who knows how long and he, even as a Time Lord, was starting to feel it. But it was more than physical exhaustion that had him weary, emotional exhaustion had also taken its toll. He had lost one to many friends, each one he became more and more emotionally attached to, in the last few years to destroy anyone, and he had lost even more in his lifetime. But this last loss had really shaken him to the core.

_Rose._

Sweet Rose. Loving Rose. Brilliant Rose. Oh, how his hearts ached for her to be back at his side.

But she couldn't. Never again.

And now the great, last Time Lord was lonely, lonelier than ever before. But he didn't want another companion. No, he would only have to leave them or get them killed. That is the ever present question on the man's mind, _be alone forever, or forever ruin those I love?_

His ship gave a great shudder, knocking the man out of his seat. He crawled to the center control panel and hoisted himself up just as the ship started to shake more viscously. With his brow furrowed, he fiddled with a few buttons and looked and his screen.

Something, _or someone, _was **forcing** the TARDIS through time and space to a specific location on earth.

The Time Lord stared, worry etched into his features, at the panels screen.

_How?_

No one, especially not on earth, would possibly know how to forcefully pull the TARDIS to a specific point. Not even _he _knew how to do that!

The ship gave one last heave then stopped. The doctor warily looked at the doors before glancing back at the screen to read the specs.

_Planet: Earth_

_Location: Gloucestershire, England_

_Date: September 5_

_Year: 2012_

_Threat Level: Unknown_

The Doctor being, well, The Doctor, was torn between his intense curiosity and his own self-preservation instincts. As usual, curiosity won.

The Doctor grabbed his Trench coat of the captain's chair and shrugged it on as he walked to the doors or the TARDIS.

He hesitated a moment, his hand on the handle, before he threw open the door and presented himself.

To…a room full of junk?

The room was small, so small he was surprised there was room for the TARDIS to land, and by the looks of it some kind of dorm room at a university. The room looked as if it was recently a nice, tidy place, though now…not so much.

On the bed was a machine of sorts, made from what looked like a microwave, television 'bunny ears', a tricycle, loads of random wires and cogs, and a small t.v. screen. The rest of the room was littered with similarly random items, all of which looked like they were looted from an electronic recycling yard.

As he took a step closer to the odd machine, a small woman, with a shock of curly hair, popped up from behind it, making the Doctor jump back a step.

A huge smile appeared on the girls face as she appeared fully, her small frame only clad in a pair of cargo shorts and a white wife-beater, and jumped off the bed and around the machine. When she was within arms reach of the Doctor she threw herself at him, he legs wrapped around his waist, and her lips firmly attached to his.

The Doctor stumbled back at the surprised attack, his back hitting the TARDIS doors. He was about to push her off of him when he felt it. A thing he had never before felt in a kiss, not even with Rose. It was a werid feeling, originating in his lower tummy and moving up to his chest. It was warm and cold at the same time. Gentle and fierce. And it burned. A good kind of burn. The kind of burn people write silly love songs about.

It was electricity.

Soon, much to the disappointment of the Doctor, the girl pulled back from him.

She smiled as she ran her hand threw his hair, "It worked. You really came! My thief! My sweet, sweet Doctor."

The Doctor swallowed the lump that hand developed in his throat and pushed back the school boy like blush that he felt threatening to appear. "Do I know you?"

The girl frowned, and the Doctor instantly wished he hadn't said anything. She dropped from his waist to her feet and looked up at him. It was then he noticed her eyes.

Her eyes were the exact color of the TARDIS.

She glared behind him, "You didn't tell him?" She growled.

The doctor turned around to see who she was talking to, and saw no one but the TARDIS behind him. And she couldn't be talking to the TARDIS.

Could she?

She walked around him a slightly kicked the outside of the ship. "We had a deal, you piece of crap! I get him here, since you decided that was too _difficult _for you, and you would tell him what you did!"

"Oi! Don't kick my ship!" the Doctor shouted, just as she was about to kick it again, and grabbed her foot.

She glared at him. "I can do whatever I like to myself, thank you!" She glanced down at her foot being held tightly in his grasp. "Can I have my foot back now, please?"

He dropped her foot, too shocked at her words to hesitate. "'Myself'?"

The girl sighed, exasperated. "How about we start with names? Then we can get into the huge secret this one," she gestured to the TARDIS, "has been keeping from you."

He was confused. The Doctor hated being confused. It just wasn't natural.

"Alright." He stuck out his hand, "I'm the Doctor."

She laughed, "We've already snogged so I think we're past handshakes, but alright." She grasped his hand with her smaller, dirtier hands. "I'm Freya."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you Freya." They dropped hands. He gestured to the contraption sitting on her bed, "Mind telling me what that is, and how you brought the TARDIS here?"

The small girl grinned and ran to her machine. "This, my dear Watson, is _how _I brought the TARIDS here. I created this, out of nothing mind you, to hone in on her, no matter what time or place she was in, hack into her mainframe, and forcefully change her coordinates to here. Took me only five days to get it perfect, and it only blew up once. Though it caught fire a few times but nothing too-"

I the Doctor stopped her with a raise of his hand. I smirked and quirked her eyebrow, "Yes, Mr. Doctor?"

"How in the hell did you, a simple human, build this? And how do you know who I am? And _how _were you able to get into the TARDIS mainframe when it is one of the most sophisticated pieces of machinery in all of space and time?"

Freya clicked her tongue. "My, aren't you a curious boy. Fine, I guess I can tell you the whole story. Sit." She gestured to the edge of the bed that was open for sitting. Once he sat down, she kneeled on the floor at his feet, her hands on his knees, her eyes boring into his.

And the Doctor was nervous.

Very nervous.

**Yes, I'm mean. But not _too_ mean, considering I'm writing the next chapter as you read this. Sorry it took awhile, I've been sick and not in the mood to write. The girl in the cover photo is who I am basing Freya's looks off of. And by the way, to my Gloucestershire reader(s), I have NO idea what the University is like there, or what the people who attend are like, so I apologize if in the last chapter, or any future ones, if i offend anyone. And please, to everyone who lives in the UK, if you see anything that doesn't make sense, let me know. I am from the US and probably don't know as much as I like to think I do about the United Kingdom. One last thing! If anyone from the UK would like to be my beta, I would love the help! ****Thanks for reading!**  


**-OhMyWatson  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to **_**you've-been-sherlocked, cdsnow, Colorful Raging Cancer, **_**and **_**Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey**_** for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions. I really appreciate it.**

"The TARDIS has been with you through some of the best and most difficult times of your life, the only constant. But she's always known you needed more than just her. When you take on companions, she only feels pain and fear. Pain, for she knows that soon enough they will leave you, and you will be alone and hurt once again, and fear, that their departure will be the 'straw that broke the camel's back' as it was, and your heart will break for good. She loves you so much, like a mother loves a son. You are her child, her Thief. And would, and will, do anything to keep you safe and happy. Once Rose left, she knew you were so close to the edge of breaking for good, that she devised a plan. She would find and make you a companion. One that would never leave, or die, or grow old.

The Doctor stared at the beautiful girl at his feet, in shock and awe of her story, as she continued.

"She searched all over the universe, through all of space and time, for the perfect person. She considered Martians, and robots, and even Ood, but she knew your companion needed to be a human. You love no other species like the human race. She searched all around. And then she found me." At this, Freya looked down at the floor, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. "Though I don't believe I am at all that special."

Long, slender fingers gently touched her chin and lifted her face to meet his. He smiled gently, "If the TARDIS says you're special, you are. Only a special person could be brilliant enough to build a machine to bring me here."

Freya's blush intensified and the doctor dropped his hand from her face. "Anyways, she found me. Here, at Gloucestershire University, where I was studying engineering. A transfer student from the U.S., only here because I got a full ride scholarship, with no friends and no family, and who was desperately lonely. I'm not sure what she saw in me, but it was enough. Enough to make her plan a reality."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It was late at night and I was typing my final essay for a class." Her eyes opened and she smiled proudly, "I'm top in my school, you know. And though graduation isn't for a few months and my final wasn't due until a week before, I wanted to get it over and done with. I was angry because my stupid laptop decided to die again, deleting all I had typed. I had closed my eyes for a moment to calm down when I started to have weird thoughts." She smiled up at him, "Thoughts about a crazy man with a box." The Doctor laughed, "So, startled, I opened my eyes. And in front of me was a ball of blue light. Before I could really process what was happening, the light flew into my chest."

"Why, what was it?" the doctor asked impatiently.

Freya giggled and poked the tip of his nose, "I was getting to that! Now shush. The TARDIS only knew one way to make a human stop grow old and to make them compatible intellectually with you (or she hoped she did), and that was to implant a large chunk her Time Vortex inside of them. So that blue light was a chunk of her, of her heart and soul basically, and she gave it to me. So she could give me to you."

The Doctor arched and eyebrow at her choice of words. "Give you to me?"

Freya looked down again. "She didn't mean for me just to be your companion, Doctor. She meant for me to fill that void in your heart, the space specially reserved for someone to love." She risked glancing up at him, "I know I'm nothing like Rose. I'm not as pretty or as loving, but please give me a chance. Even if you just want me as a friend. The TARDIS may want to force you into love, marriage, and a baby carriage, but I don't. I'm still human. I know that's not how love works."

He looked over at the blue box. "So you're supposed to be my….mate? That's rather..."

"Like we live in the 1700's and this is an arranged marriage? I know." They gently laughed before turning somber again. "It's weird, I get it, trust me. People don't fall in love with each other overnight like in silly romance novels. But, thanks to all of the TARDIS' memories of you that she gave me…."

"What?" he prompted, almost anxiously. She stood up and walked over to the ship her hand running down the side.

"I can't help but feeling….feelings for you." She whipped around to face him, her brow furrowed. "Which is fucking ridiculous. In all actuality, I have never met you until now. How can I have feelings? Are they her feelings that she's just projecting? Did I get feelings for you by watching your whole life with the TARDIS in my mind? How can I tell what my feelings are and what she's trying to make me feel? It's all just so…confusing." She slid down the side of the ship, her back leaning against it.

The Doctor got up and kneeled in front of her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him through her lashes. "Did you feel it?" she asked,

He frowned, "Feel what?"

"The burn. The burn when we kissed."

The man coughed and reached to scratch the back of his neck nervously, _"Well…_Yes. I did."

She sighed and leaned her head back against the paneling. "Curiouser and curiouser."

He snorted in laughter and slid next to her. "Indeed, young Alice."

The Carmel skinned beauty turned her head to look at him, "Want to just start as friends? I mean I feel, you know, the feelings, but I still have my mind, even though the TARDIS invaded it, and I'm not exactly looking for a husband. Or mate. Unless you mean 'mate' as a friend. Then I could use one of those." She rambled.

He smiled down at her. "I think I could use a mate, too. The friend kind, anyways."

Freya smiled up at him. "We should start again." She stuck her hand out, "Hello, I'm Freya. I'm 26, though I look about 16, I almost have a degree in engineering, and my DNA has been high-jacked by your time and space ship, making me part human part….something or other."

Laughing, the doctor took her tiny hand in his, "Nice to meet you, Freya. I'm the Doctor. I'm 904, though I look, this regeneration, about 36. I have no degrees, though I am a Doctor in everything." Freya smiled at that, "And am a Time-Lord."

The woman sat up, false shock spread across her face, "You're an alien?! Wait here while I call Scotland Yard!"

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her playfully. "Yeah, yeah."

They were quiet for a few minutes when a slight squeak was heard. Both people leaned over and looked over the side of the TARDIS at its doors, one of which had opened itself. Freya sighed and banged her head against the wood of the police box. "You're meddling, nanny!" She growled.

The Doctor glanced down at her, up to the open ship door, and back down to small Freya. "What's happening? Can you hear her telepathically?"

She nodded her head and then glanced up at him. "She likes to bug me, she thinks it's funny. She usually just tells me stories about you, answers my questions and, to my utmost annoyance, she'll nag me to eat or sleep or wash behind my ears. Hence why I call her 'nanny'."

He snorted, "What is she saying now?"

She sighed again, heartier this time. "She wants you to take me with you on an adventure."

"And, you don't want that?" the Doctor asked, confused.

She started, "Of course I do! I would kill to see Planet Ood, or go to the moon, or to even visit Elizabethan England! Though, I know you and Elizabeth the first have some problems." A well placed look from the time-lord stopped her rambling. "Sorry. I just don't want it to be forced. I want _you_ to want me to go with you."

After a moment of silence, the Doctor quickly stood and offered his hand down to Freya. "Well then, I've thought about it, and I would like you to accompany me on an 'adventure', of sorts. If you _want _to, of course." He smirked down at her, causing pleasant shivers to run down her spine.

She smiled back up at him, laced her fingers with his, and heaved herself up. Now face to face with this man, this crazy, _impossible man, _Freya knew she never had any choice on if she was going to go with him or not. Maybe it was the TARDIS, maybe it was her. But the only route she would ever take, the only one available to her, was to go with him.

"I say we go to Mars first. I'm dying to know whatreal Martians look like." And with a tug on his hand, they were off.

**Not a **_**huge **_**fan of this installment, but it was better than originally thought. Next one will continue into **_**Voyage of the Damned**_**, mainly because nothing is sexier than David Tennant in a damn tux.**

**-OhMyWatson**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks go out to Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith, LocaMonkey24, CetaBabe, The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat, Andy'sSeagull, LillyRose18, you've-been-sherlocked, and DreamedOfParadise for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! **

**(Freya's dress is on my profile, If you'd like to see it.)**

I smiled in awe at the inside of the TARDIS as the doctor ran to the center console and started fiddling with controls, a big grin of his face.

_You're magnificent. A bit old, but magnificent none the less._

A female voice, slightly tinged with a metallic sound, resounded through my mind. _**Quiet, you. **_

I laughed a bit before running to the Doctor. I slid my hand onto his shoulder, getting his attention. "So….Mars?"

He laughed down at me, nodding his head in agreement. "Mars. Though I must warn you, Martians can be a bit-" A large crash sounded, shaking the TARDIS and throwing the doctor and I to the ground.

I look up to see the bow of an ocean liner.

_What the hell?_

"What?!"

The Doctor coughed as the dust settled. Seems he notice the ship as well.

"What?!" he leaned forward and grabbed, what appeared to be a life preserver, from the ground. From what I could see over his shoulder, the word TITANIC was printed on it in bold letters.

"What?!" he scrambled to his feet and started to walk towards the bow. I went to go after him when a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I instinctively put my hand on the spot when I felt something wet on my hand. I pulled it away and saw red.

_Awe, hell._

"Uh, Doctor?"

"Do you see this?! You see this, right?" He shouted, bewildered.

"Uh yeah," I flinched as the pain intensified, as well as the blood flow. "Doctor, we have a bit bigger of a problem at this second."

"A bigger problem?! Do you _not _see the Titanic crashed into my ship?"

"I more than just see it," I coughed, feeling some blood trickle out of my mouth. " I feel it."

The Doctor turned, question poised on his lips, when he froze with shock.

I grunted, "Well don't just stand there, Time Lord! A little help would be nice." Seemingly knocking some sense into him he ran to me, skidding on his knees to rest next to me. With fear in his eyes, he assessed me, trying to figure out what happened.

"A piece of rubble must have hit you." He murmured, his voice shaking.

He thought I was going to die in his arms like everyone else.

I reached my clean hand up and cupped his face. "Hey, don't worry, Handsome. You may be lucky, but you're not lucky enough to get rid of me this easy, or this fast. You still owe me an adventure."

He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "I won't lose another person, Freya. Not so soon, and not you. Not when I've just found you. I'm going to go grab the first aid kit." Hesitant to leave me, he still got up and started to make his way through the rubble.

_**Stop him, Freya. **_Her voice sounded pained, _**the true way to save you is to heal me.**_

Shocked, it all clicked in my mind. "Doctor, wait!" He stopped and turned back to me. "The TARDIS," I coughed, more blood oozing out of my stomach, "You need to heal the TARDIS. We're connected, so when she got injured by the Liner, I got injured too. You fix her, you fix me." I felt myself start to lose consciousness. "Quickly would be a good idea."

I saw as it all registered in his mind before he ran to the console and started hastily pressing buttons and winding a crank.

The TARDIS started to close, pushing the ship out. I felt my wound start to close as well, the blood slowing until stopping completely. Once I knew I could breathe again, and wasn't going to bleed to death, I let out a sigh of relief, lying down on my back on the floor of the ship. I didn't stay there long before I was being hoisted up on my feet by my waist, and being smothered in a tight hug.

The Doctor kissed the side of my head, holding me tightly. I inhaled his scent, the smell of old books and a warm fire, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm okay Doctor. I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon."

He pulled back and cupped my face in his hands. "Do you promise?"

I hesitated. Of course I wouldn't leave him of my own free will, but what if I died or was kidnapped? I couldn't help something like that.

_**Promise him. I will keep you safe, and you know he will too. Besides, you are as close to being a Time Lord as you can be without being a Time Lord. You are far sturdier than most.**_

I kissed the tip of his lovely nose. "I promise. As long as you want me around, I'll stay." I stood, pulling him up with me. "Now, why don't you materialize us on that ship and check out why the hell we just hit the Titanic. I'm going to make sure Nanny is okay. I'll be in the engine room."

I went to find a way back into the engine Room when a felt a tug on my hand, stopping me. I looked back to see the Doctor gripping my hand tightly. I squeezed his hand, "I'll be alright. Just get us onto the ship, okay?"

He slowly nodded his head and released his grip, both to my happiness and, for some reason, sadness, before I picked my way to the engine room.

I felt the TARDIS materialize onto the Titanic just as I made it to the engine room (with the TARDIS' Directions). Oh god, how I hope it's not the _real _Titanic we just hit.

_**Got hit BY, thank you very much. I did not hit anyone.**_

_Details, nanny. Details. _

I opened the door to the room, tightly closing it behind me, before I slid down the floor and rested my head on my lap, slow tears starting to form.

_**What's wrong, Freya? Are you still hurt?**_

_No it's all just….a lot. Too much, even. You, invading my mind with this whole world I never knew existed, yet lived right alongside of my entire existence. Finding out my whole purpose in if has been molded into being a 'mate' for a fucking alien who travels through time, and is seriously emotional damaged from what I can see in his eyes. I got hit, and almost killed, by the freaking Titanic. And I'm practically in love with a man I just met, thanks to you, which makes me feel like a stupid love sick teenager. Oh god….I'm that Twilight chick! That pathetic snot who gets all weepy over guys she just met and became all obsessive with. What was her name? Becca? Becky?_

_**Bella. And you are nothing like her. **_I looked up at the ceiling in shock at the TARDIS' knowledge about a fictional 'book'. _**There is something I haven't told you, Freya. I didn't just choose you for your brain, or your heart, or even your looks. I chose you because I knew there would be chemistry between you and Thief. You are each other's dream mate, everything you have ever wanted in another being is in him and everything he wants and needs is in you. I am old, Freya, and have lost my patience. I didn't have time to find someone I thought he would like and hope he fell in love with them. So I found someone I KNEW he would like and KNEW he would fall in love with. He may not be there yet, (and even when he is we both know he will fight it tooth-and-nail) but he will. I know he will.**_

_And if he doesn't?_

_**I will through him into a black hole.**_

I snorted with laughter. "You wouldn't do that and you know it." I stood up and wiped my tears. "Is everything okay with you, or do you need some adjusting?" I asked as I looked around at the multiple non-time engines that powered her to move through space.

_**I am alright, little one. Go find him and go on your first adventure. And remember. I am the TARDIS, I have control over time and space. I am never wrong. And I am certainly not wrong about you or your potential.**_

I smiled a little and left.

I ran into the Doctor halfway down the hallway. "Freya! Go get changed, my sweet girl! We are going to a Christmas Party." He passed me and ran into a door to my left.

I looked at the doorway , confused. "Christmas Party? What about the whole 'Titanic hitting our ship and we may or may not be the iceberg that killed hundreds of people' thing?" I huffed when I got no reply, and ran after him.

"I feel ridiculous."

The Doctor huffed. "You may feel ridiculous, but I promise you that you don't _look _ridiculous."

"You haven't seen me yet, how would you know?!" I shouted at him from the other side of the TARDIS doors.

I heard him gently lay his head on the outside doors. "I know because you are not the kind of woman who could ever look ridiculous."

_**Awwww.**_

I sighed, stood up straight, readied myself, and opened the door and stepped out.

The Doctors eyes became wide as a deer's in headlights.

I looked down at my party dress. It was black with a sideways high-low skirt with a cut out back and left side. The back only had two straps holding the whole thing against me, and they formed into a single strap as they came around the right shoulder. I looked back up at him, feeling uncomfortable. "I know it's a bit revealing and the skirt had a huge slit on the side, but I was told you always end up doing a lot of running, and this was the only dress that I remotely liked that could accommodate that." I looked back down at my heel clad feet.

_At least I had some previous experience in heels. Especially if running ends up being involved._

_**Way to not think about how good Thief looks in his Tux and bow tie.**_

_Shut up._

Finger rested under my chin and pulled my face and eyes up off my shoes, so I looked into the Doctor's beautiful chocolate eyes. "You look amazingly beautiful, Freya. Stop fussing." He smiled at me then grabbed my hand; pulling me out of the supply closet he parked us in and down the hallway. "Allons-y, my dear Freya!"

I stared at his back, my eyebrows raised. "You speak French now?"

**Thanks for reading!**

**-OhMyWatson**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken awhile for an update, fellow humans (and non-humans). I got caught up with work and school. But I'm back, so rejoice! Thanks go out to **_**Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey,**__**BakerTennant'sTardis, McFassy, makemegor734, Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith, Luc324,**__**MegaTigger98, Kallen123, TyroAkira, Lyssajanet, The Swiftstar, Yaoil, AlwaysQuinn, Bellllllllasaurus, Zofos, kyuufox23, JayceeJade, Goodwolf1011, mysticalmadison, Olivia **_**and **_**Shichibi10 **_**for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! 3**

I stared, an eyebrow raised, as I watched a video of a bald man with a thin moustache sitting behind a desk. "Max Capricorn Cruise liners - the fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know because my name is Max." I jumped slightly when his gold tooth glinted when he smiled.

"Doctor? Do you see this fool? I mean, what was with the tooth th-" I turned and frowned. "Stop fussing with your tie!" I smacked his hands away from his collar, making him pout. "It was fine before. Now you've gone and messed it up." I stood in front of him and adjusted his tie until I was satisfied. "There. Now leave it."

I linked my fingers through his and we walked in to the reception together.

A steward walked by, "Merry Christmas, sir. Madame."

"Merry Christmas." We chimed together.

We mingle about the room, passing aliens, humans, and a particularly annoying man talking into a mobile. "It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now do as I say and sell!"

_Some things never change._

The doctor walked up to a, very creepy, robotic angel. "Evening. Passengers 57 and 58. Terrible memory. Remind me. Uh, you would be..."

A robotic voice echoed out, "Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information."

I snorted, "Heavenly host? Wow." The Time-Lord shushed me and continued.

"Good, so, um... tell me - 'cause I'm an idiot - where are we from?"

"Information: the Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

I glared, "Primitive cultures? I'll have you know-"

"Shh!"

_Did he just shush me again?_

He continued his questioning, "Titanic. Um...who... thought of the name?"

The host dinged again, "Information: it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

I growled, "Did they tell you why it was famous?"

"Information: all designations are chosen by Mr. Max Capricorn, president of Max - Max - Max..." it kept repeating his name, each time going into a higher pitch.

"Ooh, bit of a glitch." He reached into his pocket for his sonic, but a head steward runs over. "Sir, we can handle this." He waved over more stewards for assistance. They switch off the host and hurry it away. The chief steward turned back to us, "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir, Madame. Merry Christmas." He then ran off after the others.

Once they left I tugged on the Doctors arm to bring him down to my level, "You know, somehow I had envisioned our first adventure together being more….exciting. This is just a boring old party with creepy malfunctioning robots."

He opened his mouth to, I assume, defend this place, when both of our attentions are attracted to a loud crash. I turn and look to see the man on the mobile phone yelling at a poor waitress. "For Tov's sake, look where you're going! This jacket's a genuine Earth antique!"

She bends down and starts to pick up the broken glasses from the ground, "I'm sorry, sir."

The man glared down at her, "You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain." With that, he stormed off.

"Prick." I muttered at he walked by us, making him turn in shock. I walked over to the waitress and knelt down next to her, starting to pick up glass with her. I felt the doctor kneel next to me, helping as well.

"Careful." The Doctor warned, "There we go."

"Thank you, Sir, Madame. I can manage."

I put some pieces of glass on the platter. "We never said you couldn't. I'm Freya, by the way, and this is the Doctor."

She smiled slightly at me. "Astrid, madame. Astrid Peth."

"Just Freya, not Madame. Makes me feel like an old rich hag."

She giggled slightly.

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Astrid Peth." He grinned at her, "Merry Christmas."

She started in surprise. "Merry Christmas, Sir."

"Just 'Doctor', not 'sir'."

I leaned into her, "Makes him feel like the old man he is." I whispered loudly, making her laugh again, and causing the Doctor to send a mock glare my way.

"You two enjoying the cruise?" she questioned.

"Um...Yeah, I suppose. I don't know." He gestured to me, "She finds it a bit boring."

She smiled and stood, "So just you two then?" We stood up as well.

"No, no. Just us. Used to be another. Just, uh...used to be but, uh... No. What about you? Long way from home, Planet Sto."

_Well, that was awkward._

Astrid shrugged, "Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here...and I'm still waiting on tables."

She starts to walk away, but we follow. "No shore leave?" I ask.

She clears a table by one of the many windows, "We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of...It sounds daft."

I smiled and leaned against the wall, "You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life. Why stand still when there is all that life out there?" I looked at her, "I know how you feel. And it's not daft at all."

She grinned at me for a moment before looking back down to the table she was cleaning off. "So...you two travel a lot?"

"All the time. Just for fun. Well, that's the plan. Never quite works."

I snorted, "No shit, it never works." He glared at me again.

Astrid stopped working, "You must be rich, though."

I moved next to her and linked my arm with hers, "Oh, we haven't a penny." She looked own at me confused.

The Doctor leaned in and whispered, "Stowaways."

"Kidding!" she said, shocked. She looked to me.

I nodded, "Oh, yeah."

"But," She glanced back at the Doctor, "How did you get on board?"

He leaned back, "Accident. I've got this, sort of, ship thing. I was just rebuilding her. Left the defenses down, bumped into the Titanic. Here we are. Bit of a party, we thought 'Why not'?"

_**Did he just call me a 'ship thing'?**_

_Mhmm._

_**Well that was rude.**_

"I should report you."

I turned her to face the crowd, "Go on then."

She hesitated. "I'll get you two drinks." She lowers her voice to a whisper, "on the house."

She walks away and passes a group of first-class passengers who are rudely laughing and pointing at a heavy set couple in gaudy blue western ware. I glowered at the gawkers. "How insanely cruel." I turned to the Doctor, only to see him gone and already walking toward the couple. I quickly caught up with him and heard the man say, "Just ignore 'em.", before we sat down at their table.

"Something's tickled them." The doctor mutters.

The woman regarded us. "They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I'm sure."

The man patted her on the hand, "They're just pickin' on us because we haven't paid." He glanced back to us, "We won our tickets in a competition."

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in "By the Light of the Asteroid". Did you ever watch..."

My companion furrowed his brow, "Is that the one with the twins?"

She smiled, "That's it. Oh, it's marvelous."

I eyed the Doctor, "Intergalactic soap operas, Doctor? Really?"

He shrugged and pouted a bit, "I was bored."

I shook my head as the dark man continued, "Probably not good enough for that lot." He glared at the gawkers, "They think we should be in steerage."

I frowned, "Well, We can't have that, can we?" I slid my hand inside the front of the Doctors jacket, making him jump. I raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed, "Your hands are cold." I bit my lip from 'aww'-ing at his cuteness, and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver. I held it at my side and aimed behind the Doctor at the first class pricks. The champagne on the table pops its cork, spraying all over the people at the table.

The woman looked at me in awe. "Did—did you do that?"

I glanced at the Doctors fake disapproving glance then back to her. "Maybe." I pulled the Doctor close to me again by the lapels of his dinning coat and slid the Sonic back into his chest pocket, then gave the outside a nice pat before settling back into my chair.

The woman glanced at her husband before large smiles spread across their faces. "We like you two."

The man nodded, "We do." He reached a hand out to the Doctor, shaking it, before grasping mine and doing the same. "I'm Morvin van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon."

The Doctor and I took turns shaking Foon's hand. He inclined his head towards the couple, "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my….friend Freya."

I eyeballed him. What's with the hesitation to call me his friend? Granted, our relationship is largely abnormal.

**What was he supposed to call you? His eternal life partner who was made by his Time and space Machine and sent to him because he wildly depressed and needed you?**

…_.point taken._

We were interrupted, to my happiness, by Foon. "Ooh, I'm gonna need a Doctor by the time I'm finished with this buffet. Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo, so many wings."

The Doctor picked up one of the wings, throwing a glance my way with his eyebrow raised and a smile threatening to show itself. I smothered I giggle at the thought of little flying buffalo flitting around earth when a voice came over the intercom system.

"Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7."

Foon pulls a ticket out from her purse. "Red 6-7. That's us." She and Morvin stand. "Are you two Red 6-7?"

The Time-Lord sent a look my way, causing me to shrug. "Might as well be."

"Come on." Morvin put a loving arm around his wife,"We're going to earth."

All four of us walked towards an older man, dressed in a horrid tweed suit, who is holding a sign with '6-7' on it. "Red 6-7. Red 6-7. This way, fast as you can."

The van Hoffs rush past us in excitement as Astrid approaches us.

"I got you two those drinks." She hands me mine, then the Doctor his with a coy blush. I almost _hear _the TARDIS' irritation.

_What's wrong, bugs in your mainframe?_

**Never! That **_**woman **_**is what is wrong. Do you not see her shamelessly flirt with our Thief? That tart.**

_She is not! _

**Really, now? Look at her.**

I looked, and frowned when she brushed some 'lint' off the Doctors collar, her eyes flirting. I clenched my fists, ready to put a dent in Astrid Peth's pretty blonde face, when I remembered.

_He's not mine, nanny. He has every right to flirt with who he likes. _I flattened my hands against my dress and took a deep breath. _He's not mine._

**Maybe not yet.**

I shook my head and look back at the two in time to see him take the tray from her and set it down on the table. He then grabbed both our wrists and pulled us towards the man in tweed.

The guide raises his voice slightly so he can be heard, "Red 6-7 departing shortly."

The Doctor slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small leather bi-fold and held it up to our guide. "Two Red 6-7's and guest."

The man hesitated a moment before stuttering out, "Uh, quickly, sir, and please take three teleport bracelets if you would."

Astrid leaned in close to the Doctor, making nanny growl and me bit the inside of my cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I'll get the sack."

He handed her a bracelet. "Brand new sky." He turned to me as she thought about that and gently grasped my hand in his, sliding the bracelet onto my wrist, then did the same to himself, though not before giving me a dazzling smile and a wink. "Though I suppose not so new to us."

Our 'guide' cleared his throat and began to speak. "To repeat, I am Mr. Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of U.K. ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now human beings worshipped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve the people of U.K. go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner... like savages."

"I'm sorry," I said loudly, "but where exactly did you get all _that _from?"

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics." Copper huffed, "Now stand by…"

A high pitched sound (could that be a _voice_?) appeared out of nowhere shouting, "And me! And me! Red 6-7!" The owner of said sound appeared down near my feet sporting red skin with short spikes along his head, the top of which hitting around my mid-thigh area, and near the Doctor's knees.

Copper offered him a bracelet, "Well, take a bracelet, sir?"

"Uh, but, um, hold on, hold on. What was your name?" Thief questioned, earning an elbow in the side from me for being nosey.

The red man turned around and looked up at us. "Bannakaffalatta."

"OK, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late-night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot 'cause the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties-"

He had no time to finish before we were teleported down to earth.

"Oh."

We looked around, puzzled. "It's empty?" I wondered aloud, "A street full of shops, in London, on Christmas Eve, is _empty_?"

"Now, spending money - I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets or, uh, stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as "beef" but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing." Mr. Copper warned.

The Doctor scratched his head in confusion. "It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong."

I sent him a look. "You think?" I muttered sarcastically, earning a look back.

Astrid slowly walked forward a bit, her head on a swivel in awe. "But it's beautiful."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? You think so? It's just a street."

My companion nodded in agreement, "The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand..."

She whirled around to face us, eyes wide in wonder. "But it's a different planet! I'm standing on a different planet. Th-there's concrete...and shops, alien shops, real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells." She takes a big whiff of the air and blanches, "It stinks!" She gasps and smiles, flinging herself on my Doctor.

I mean, **the **Doctor.

"This is amazing, Thank you!" she trills.

"Yeah?" He pulls her off and grabs hold of her hand. "Let's have a look." They stride across the street together to a news booth where an older man is bundled against the cold.

I'm left standing in the street, confused, cold, and hurt, even though I have no reason to feel that last feeling.

"Oh, I remember what that's like."

I turn to my right to see Mr. Copper standing next to me. I turn forward again, an irritated frown on my face. "Remember what, sir?"

I see him smile out of the corner of my eye, "What it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back, and even worse, doesn't notice how much it hurts."

I ran my hands up and down my arms, trying to warm myself. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

He moved to stand in front of me, a wry smile on his face. "Don't you?"

**Mayyyybbbeeeeeeeeeee. Dude, that was REALLY long. 8 pages and 2,754 words, to be exact.**

**-OhMyWatson**


End file.
